Letters to each other
by Skyra Moon
Summary: Where the Naruto characters both write and receive letters from their road to ninja counterparts. Taking requests and ideas, because I'm stuck for ideas, and not in ANY order, like even between the same characters. Warning for OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

Letters to each other

Summary: Where the Naruto characters both write and receive letters from their road to ninja counterparts. Taking requests and ideas, because I'm stuck for ideas, and not in ANY order, like even between the same characters. Warning for OOCness.

CHAPTER 1: Uzumaki Naruto

To: Namikaze Menma

From: Uzumaki Naruto

I have to admit, when I first saw you, my first thought was 'who is this Madara lookalike, socially inept kid with an obsession with masks?' Yeah, I admit your pretty strong (but then again, with the Kyuubi on their side who wouldn't be dattebayo!) but to tell the truth, I think it would have been better if you had kept your mask on. Really now, who on this cruel universe made you look identical to me! You could have been Sasuke teme, or, or anyone else, but no, you had to end up as me! There are MANY reasons why I don't think you're suited to be me, Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage, dattebayo!

Firstly, your name. I thought Naruto was bad, but at least Naruto tastes nice! What kind of a name is Menma? Isn't it the green, yucky plant thing that they sometimes put in ramen? For your information, I HATE menma, but that just had to end up my name, didn't it?

Second, your choice of colour.

Hair colour? Dark.

Shirt? Dark.

Pants? Dark

Personality? D.A.R.K

I swear, you're like a Sasuke teme, kage bunshin, its creepy. You wear nothing remotely orange, or bright in any way shape or form, and your hair has as much colour as dirt. Then there was that one moment during our fight when you had to throw your shirt off and go 'look at me, check out my super, belly button everyone!' Did the academy forget to tell you that stripping is NOT necessary in order to cast a justu? Or do you just like to see how much the shape of your belly button resembles you 'dark chakra' which just looks like a lump of black swirly stuff to me. Now thanks to you, I'll probably never get a girl. After all, who wants to go out with someone who starts throwing off their clothes whenever they engage in battle? Not anyone in the Hidden Continents that's for sure.

Hoping you receive this letter.

A very pissed, and very skeptic Uzumaki Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Nara Shikamaru

To: The idiot who called himself Nara Shikamaru

From: Nara Shikamaru

Who on this troublesome world, thought it would be funny to cast the alternate me, as a dumb, idiotic, not to mention, BUTT NAKED fool like you? Yeah sure, many people thought it was funny, but no, just no. When Naruto told me about this thing, I was not going to bother, seeing as its too troublesome to pick up a pencil and write this letter. Well, that was before I saw you.

Just a few things I would like to get straight.

Number one. How did I, Konoha's no.1 genius, end up being Konoha's no.1 idiot? I obviously have issues doing grade one division, and multiplication, not to mention my sudden love for beef, and my expression, which constantly looks like an idiot on crack. For the last time, I'm not Choji! (I meant the beef bit, not the dumb bit) I have an IQ over 200, and I am NOT an overenthusiastic moron, who thinks it would be fun to make a skate out of bubbles in the local bath!

Which, brings me to my second point. The bath scene. Was it really necessary? Now, whenever people talk to me, its almost always about either 2 things. Either about a mission, or to ask me if 'Shikamaru the flying wonder butt' is going to the public bath today. I'm not sure if you noticed, but when you flew into the air, and crash landed into the tub, you were, BUTT NAKED! Are you gay! Did you just love showing your butt to the rest of the Hidden Continents?! Now no thanks to you, its always, 'Hey, Shikamaru, nice butt!' or 'Nice body bowling man!' Yesterday, a little girl came up to me and asked me if all ninjas could fly! Because you're such a troublesome idiot, I'll spell it out to you.

IT MEANS THAT SHE SAW YOUR- MY FREAKIN ASS!

Thinking up strategies leading to your death,

Nara Shikamaru

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys, Skyra here~

Sorry that all the characters seemed OOC, but I really couldn't try to make this humorous without making them like that, but sorry to all the people who didn't really like it, just say it in the reviews and I'll try my hardest to fix it. Also, sorry for the late updates… I have issues with time management and tend to forget about this if I have to much homework, so sorry again, but I will try to update ASAP. Oh, and I'll write the letters from the Shippuden characters first, then write the replies from the Road to Ninja characters, just to clear that up.

Like all other authors, I love it when you guys review, as it helps keep this fic running! I am stuck for ideas without them, and I don't know what you guys feel about the fic, and readers opinions are the most important. If you have any requests, suggestions, criticism, feel free to say it in the reviews~

Thank you for reading, favouring or reviewing this fic!

SPECIAL THANKS

**Shiroi Ichigo-chan-** Thank you for being my first reviewer for this fic! Please keep reading and tell me what you think of this latest chapter, or if you have any requests.

**Guest- **Here's your request for Shikamaru, I hope it met your standards~

**Hihirainshere- **Thank you for adding this fic to your favourites. Feel free to review or comment on it, or suggest plots!


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: Hinata is going to seem really OOC, what with all the complaining and all… So, read at your own risk…

To: The, uh, less clothed, Hyuga Hinata

From: Hyuga Hinata

Um, hello, I overheard Shikamaru san and Naruto kun talking about this, so, I decided to give it a go. Not to be rude or anything, but would it be such a trouble, to wear a bit more clothing, and less make up? Because, to put it bluntly, you look like a clown caught in a mob of crazy fan girl's. In other words, you cake on far too much clown make up, and your clothes look like something out of the stripping club down the street. Really, do you know how people have looked at me after that! Some random men have even called me a cow, and asked me to bend over a bit more when I was training, so thanks a lot, I really appreciate being known as the heiress to the Slut clan, (note the sarcasm)

And lets not forget your anger management issues. Yeah, I've been told I have no backbone or I'm too shy, but I'd rather be called shy, then the kunoichi who PMS's 24/7 or Hyuga Hinata the incredible Hulk. Is it just me, or do blow your top off whenever there's a female within a 10 mile radius of Nar- I mean Menma? Lets try this scenario.

Scenario one: Hinata goes to the shops.

Hinata Hyuga walked into the shops, pissed. She had been the one to have to purchase the groceries for her father, Hiashi. She walked down the aisle in her almost naked form, ignoring the stares she was attracting. She was just throwing a sack of rice into her basket when something caught her eye. She turned around, to see Namikaze Menma a few meters away from her. But that wasn't all. Beside him, was a female, living organism. Hurling away her basket, she stormed over to him, grabbing him by the collar.

"You! Why are you with this pig! What does this pig have, that I don't!" she raged, shaking him, causing onlookers to hurry away.

"Hinata, calm down-" tried Menma, but she had already let go of him, turning instead to the female threat.

She pointed a finger accusingly, Byakugan activated.

"You, if you ever even look at Menma again, I will kill you." She snarled, then stormed out of the shop, disappearing from view.

Menma looked confused.

"Hey, Tonton, what do you think is wrong with her?"

"Oink…"

This is _exactly _what would have happened if you had been there, trust me.

Now you see how many issues you have, I kindly suggest you pack up what little clothes you own, walk out of the Hyuga compound, and admit yourself into the nearest asylum for the mentally unstable.

Yours sincerely,

The not unstable, Hyuga Hinata

AUTHORS NOTE

Thank you yet again to all those people who bothered to read this, and sorry for the OOCness….

SPECIAL THANKS

**Tastybigsexy- **For following 'Letters to each other' please review or tell me what you think of this chapter

**Suicune4ever- **Thank you for your review/follow, and here is Hinata, as you requested~

**Lilnina- **For adding Letters to each other to your favourites.

A big thank you to everyone who read this fic, and please put in plot suggestions, constructive criticism, or requests in the reviews. Please review, there's nothing better than a review for a writer! The more you review, the more motivated I can be~


End file.
